The Fox Kit
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Post "The Last Naruto Movie" - Slightly AU - Naturally, life goes on for Naruto and Hinata. Marriage? Check. Kids? Well, maybe... When Hinata gets those familiar orange marks on her body, it makes the blonde knucklehead question more than once if being daddy is a good thing. Sure, he can control the Nine Tails. He dealt with the damage, but can he ask his wife to? T-M


**Thanks to AnnaLea for being my Beta!**

* * *

The Fox Kit

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 1: Typical**

Naruto rolled from his stomach to his side, facing his wife, smiling as he woke. He brushed her long black hair from her eyes as he lay awake in thought.

Hinata was never the woman he'd initially pictured himself with. Natuto had always pictured Sakura, but as she had pointed out to him while rescuing Hinata over a year ago – was he really in love with her all that time, or simply competing with Sasuke? The blond sighed. He would never really know how to answer that. When he was younger – honestly, it could've been both. But he knew – the second Hinata had given him that piece of cloth from his shredded scarf – Hinata was the one he was destined to be with.

He never believed in destiny before – mostly because people had cast him away when he was a kid believing he was destined to harm people. That was such crap. Even when he had harmed those he cared for, it had been the Nine Tails taking control of him.

But that wasn't all he'd grown to be. He was a protector – a fierce one at that. He'd protect The Leaf Village under any means necessary.

More than anything though, he was protective of Hinata. Hinata was so shy and quiet, she could walk into a room and the blond might never notice her presence. He might not have been interested in her when they were younger because of this, but she was a shinobi who could stand her own ground. She'd found her voice when things went morally wrong, yes, but, even now, she was still shy and quiet.

In many respects, they were yin and yang. When Naruto became upset, Hinata was able to comfort him and suppress his rage. When something bothered Hinata, but she wasn't sure how to voice her opinion, Naruto was right beside her to help. And Naruto doubted that would change, and it would never bother him. He was happy to have someone who needed him.

Naruto sat up as the sunlight entered their bedroom, it's rays streaming over the middle of the bed as he stretched. Minutes later he stood, his shorts and shirt un-wrinkling as he walked over to the window, opening it as he looked over the village.

It was already 9 am. Children would be in school by now, their teachers mentoring them on proper jutsu techniques. He smirked as he remembered his time at the academy, trying to impress Iruka-sensei with his Sexy Jutsu transformation. Looking back, it wasn't his proudest moment, but he'd always thought making people laugh would get them on his side.

Seconds later, a pair of arms gently circled him from behind, wrapping firmly. Naruto smiled, resting his hands on hers.

"Good morning, Naruto," Hinata said quietly, hugging him as he turned with her, her face against his shirt as he was slightly taller than her.

Naruto smiled again, returning her embrace, stroking her hair.

"Good morning, Hinata," he said, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. "How did you sleep?"

She pulled back, lavender meeting blue. "Just fine, like always. You?"

"I'm great," he smiled, rubbing her back before she took a step backwards, her long bed clothes straightening. Ever since they'd began dating, Naruto noticed that Hinata would never be away from him for too long. Most would be annoyed, call her too needy, but he liked being needed, and not just for missions, but by someone.

His fingers toyed with the band he wore on the forth finger of his left hand. The ring was simple silver with the Hyuga clan's symbol engraved on one side and his and Hinata's combined initials. It wasn't that he was married into the clan or expected to become one of them. Naruto – truthfully – just hadn't been able to think on what the engraving should be, which was typical of him, since the blond usually didn't think too far ahead.

Hinata pulled away. "Breakfast? What would you like?"

"Eggs would work," he said. "I'm going for a shower, okay?"

Hinata nodded, quickly poking her head in as he shed his shirt. "How would you like them?"

He turned, smiling that cheesy Uzumaki smile as he gave his response, "Scrambled please!"

Hinata smiled, leaving to prepare breakfast with toast and fruit along with his eggs. The two hadn't been married very long yet, but she was slowly learning that Naruto was very different than her father as far as a household went. She knew her mother wasn't a servant, but with how readily she jumped at her father's requests and hardly ever challenged him might say differently.

Naruto wasn't like that; he would make requests. Hinata always knew her opinion was valid with him and she loved that. He didn't expect her to be tied down. And she was free to go where she wanted within the village, or even out of the village, as long as she gave him an indication of where she was headed and when she would return, but that was only because he worried. The only real request he made was that if she were going shopping, he go with to carry the heavier bags so she didn't have to make two trips.

Half an hour later, the blonde walked out in training gear, walking up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her cheek. "Almost ready?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of milk and going back to the table.

"Almost," she smiled, plating the steaming food.

Naruto seemed to have this infectious smile whenever glancing at Hinata. He still couldn't believe she loved him as much as she did.

"I hope it's okay," she said as she sat down with their food across from him.

"Looks great, smells better!" he said as he dug into his food. One thing that was true of Naruto Uzumaki was that while she had developed manners, his eating style was still the same. He always wolfed down his food, though made sure to use a napkin anymore, causing Hinata to smile at him. "What? Do I have some on my face? I thought I got it all," he said, wiping his face again.

Hinata laughed a bit. "No, you got it all. It's just...well, you haven't really changed when you sit down to a meal."

Naruto smiled as he got up. "I'll be back. I'm going into the woods at the edge of the village if you want to join me."

"I might do that," she said as she cleared the table.

And that was a typical morning and day for them. The two still trained regularly and went on missions – mostly separately – but things in their lives hadn't really changed, at least when people saw them out and about.

And, for the most part, the two of them were happy that way.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
